


Cover art for "Paint The Sky With Silver Lining"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Cover Art, Fake Identities, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, secret royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the lovely author, because I adore this fic. I hope you like it! :) ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/149339652864/a-gift-for-the-lovely-author-pawneejedi-because">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Paint The Sky With Silver Lining"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paint The Sky With Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943129) by [ElvenAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAce/pseuds/ElvenAce). 



> A gift for the lovely author, because I adore this fic. I hope you like it! :) ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/149339652864/a-gift-for-the-lovely-author-pawneejedi-because)


End file.
